Dad's Lorry
Dad's Lorry is the eighth episode of the series. It first aired on April 9, 1997. Plot UK Version When Teletubbies get inside the Home Hill, Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po goes down the slide, and they go outside in Teletubbyland, then the magic windmill started to spin so Teletubbies say "Uh-oh!" so they run off to watch a girl discussing about her dad's lorry. In Teletubbyland, Dipsy was going for a long walk to see the other Teletubbies. First, Dipsy starts his walk near the Magic Windmill, then goes inside the Home Hill, and Dipsy and Po goes outside the Teletubbyland. So Po found her scooter. And then Dipsy takes another walk. He met Tinky Winky playing his bag. Dipsy then say hello to Tinky Winky, and he says "Eh-oh!" back to Dipsy. Also, Dipsy then goes for another walk. and he climbs up the hill and down the hill, and Laa-Laa's ball bounced up and down behind the hill. Dipsy then says "Eh-oh!" to Laa-Laa. and Laa-Laa says "Eh-oh!" back to Dipsy. and Po rides the scooter is following Dipsy on a walk. Then Po laid down the hill. and you could see a hill with flowers on it, and some trees on the left and on a right. You could see the Magic Windmill behind the hill, and also a rabbit. So Dipsy climbs on the hill to see the far away place. He looked at the Home Hill. So Dipsy keeps walking. So Dipsy and Po takes another walk. Also, Po found her scooter. So Dipsy keeps walking while Po rides her scooter. And Dipsy climbs up the hill and down the hill to see Laa-Laa again. and there's a orange ball again bouncing up and down behind the hilly hill. So Dipsy says "Eh-oh!" to Laa-Laa again. and Laa-Laa says "Eh-oh!" to Dipsy. Then, Dipsy walks by Tinky Winky and says "Eh-oh!" to Tinky Winky. He says "Eh-oh!" to Dipsy. Then, Dipsy says "Eh-oh!" to the rabbits. He could also see the Home Hill, so as the other Teletubbies. Dipsy has a wonderful time on a walk. He goes inside the Home Hill and then Dipsy fetches with the other Teletubbies in time for Tubby Bye-Bye. Featuring: Tim, Stacey & Amy Hesom US Version Dipsy climbs a steep hill before the magic windmill spins. Then he runs off to watch a girl discussing about her dad's lorry. Then, the Teletubbies do The Falling Down Dance. After that, the windmill starts to spin again (with whooshing sound) as the Teletubbies goes to watch The Animal Parade (no elephant trumpet sound) before the windmill stops spinning for Tubby Bye Bye. Trivia * When Dipsy is shown standing right next to the Magic Windmill and the close ups of Dipsy, the Magic Windmill can be heard whooshing despite the fact it has no sparkles(whooshing sound is faintly heard in the closeups of Dipsy), making the clip rare. * Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in UK Version. Laa-Laa was the boo shouter in US Version * Po was the missing teletubby in both UK and US Version. * The US Version has The Falling Down Dance after the TV Reciever Event before The Animal Parade (no elephant sound). The UK Version has no dance or magical event. * In the US Version, a fade effect is used after The Animal Parade, the camera fades to the windmill stop spinning until it fades to the Voice Trumpet saying Time for Tubby Bye Bye two times. Goofs * Because different windmill props are used, when the "Dipsy goes for A walk" segment begins, in the first shot the windmill is shown in it's normal color, then in the scene where Dipsy approaches it, the propeller turns brown, then when Dipsy starts walking, the color changes back to it's usual color.